Los Enredos De Mi Vida
by Anya Shoryuky
Summary: Bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo espero les guste
1. Default Chapter

Hola!, Bueno por fin me anime a hacer un fic, ojala me salga bien [aunque lo dudo] U_U pero mejor júzguenlo ustedes, bueno pues les digo lo cotidiano, Inuyasha no es mía es de la mega Sensei, Rumiko Takahashi-sama, y bueno después de esto vamos al fic...  
  
Aclaraciones:  
Este fic se entorna a la época actual, Inuyasha y Kagome tienen 19 años  
así es que creo que con eso se pueden dar una idea de las edades del  
resto, aquí no hay nada del Sengoku les informo. Y bueno creo que eso  
es todo.  
  
Pasan los días y no se que hacer, ¿por qué a mi?!, ahora no se si debo volver o no, ese tonto no le importa nada lo peor es que... oh Dios!... díganme que he hecho para merecer todo esto, no lo entiendo, si tan solo pudiera hablar con Sango, pero la tonta de mi mejor amiga esta muy feliz como para que yo la aborde con estupideces. Y ahora que lo recuerdo ya no se si arrepentirme o sentirme feliz?  
  
****Flash Back****  
  
-Inuyasha... ¿Qué... que estas... haciendo?-le dije asustada por como me veía -solo demuestro todo-me dijo mientras continuaba con sus apasionados besos sobre mi cuerpo -pero este no eres tu-alcance alcance a murmurarle mientras besaba mi cuerpo -por que dices eso??-me dijo de nuevo al tiempo que tomaba mis labios con los suyos mientras sus manos buscaban el despojarme de mi ropa -por que te conozco-alcance a decirle y para cuando le di cuenta ya le pertenecía  
  
****Fin del Flash Back****  
  
Después de todo es cierto, aunque me han dicho que el tampoco ha dicho nada, lo único que me duele de todo esto, por que honestamente lo deseaba es el hecho de que el me vea como si yo fuera Kikyo, no importa lo que el me diga el ama a Kikyo y solo ve en mi a esa mujer y eso es lo que me da un coraje enorme. Ah! Esta sonando el teléfono.  
  
-bueno??-pregunto esperando una respuesta -hola amiga-me contestaron, un minuto conozco esa voz -Sango!-grite emocionada al reconocerla-¿dónde estas?, no sabes todo lo que tengo que contarte-le dije muy emocionada pero dispuesta a decirle lo sucedido, en realidad ella y su "nuevo" novio, Miroku, son en los únicos ya que mi padre murió hace algún tiempo y mi mamá bueno ella vive con mi hermano Souta en otra ciudad, aunque pienso decírselo un día de estos que venga aunque claro no le diré que fue a mi, ya veré que hare para que crea que esto le paso a una conocida mía -si y espero oírlo detalladamente pero ábrenos que estamos afuera mojándonos-me dijo y note que afuera estaba lloviendo a cantaros, me tarde "un poco" en procesar todo lo que me dijo hasta que... -que. ¿¡QUE???!!!!-le grite, estoy segura que se tao los oídos cuando lo hice-¡voy para allá!!-le grite feliz mientras bajaba las escaleras lo más rápido que pude, hasta casi me caí-¡ya vine!!-grite todavía con el teléfono mientras azotaba la puerta...  
  
Minutos después.  
  
-y eso sucedió?-me pregunto asombrada triste y furiosa Sango o eso fue lo que me mostró -si, yo se que en parte la culpa es mía-dije con tristeza -tu no tienes nada por que culparte!-me grito -pe... pero-no pude ni siquiera hablar -déjame recordarte que la abuela Kaede decía cuando estaba con nostras que nunca nos arrepintiéramos de nada de lo que hiciéramos y en este caso tu no me hablas de relaciones simplemente sexuales o coitales sino de hacer el amor, eso quiere decir que de uno u otro modo lo deseaste-me hablo tranquila -pues si-diablos no puede ser mayor mi vergüenza -entonces cual es tu coraje o frustración?-me pregunto Miroku bueno el es creo que el serio de nosotros cuatro aunque antes de que se enseriara con Sango era bastante libidinoso y bueno creo que aun lo es -oye y que vas a hacer con tu madre y Souta y luego está tambien Shippo-me dijo Sango sin prestar atención al comentario de Miroku por motivos que ella y yo conocemos pero aun así le conteste a su novio -bueno, mi frustración radica en el hecho de que el ve a Kikyo en mi- conteste con una tristeza ahogando mi corazón -y lo que te pregunte?, ¿qué, estoy aquí pintada o no me escuchas?-contesto Sango aunque no me preocupo estoy acostumbrada pues se enoja cuando le contesto a Miroku algo relacionado a estos temas -pues si veo a mi mamá se lo diré de la forma más ligera posible, y a Souta se lo diré después de todo es mi hermano y además el no entiende todo y en cuanto a Shippo...-Miroku no me dejo terminar -antes de que nos digas tu resolución, te recuerdo que ese niño te quiere como is fueras su madre y aunque se peleé con Inuyasha a cada rato a el lo quiere como su padre-me dijo más a tono de sermón que de recordatorio -ya lo se, desde que se quedo huérfano y la cuido es así, y como Inuyasha siempre esta conmigo tambien sé del cariño apache que el le tiene-le digo consiente de la extraña relación Shippo-Inuyasha -y no te olvides de Sesshomaru-me dijo Sango -¿Y?, ¿ahora que con el?-comencé a espantarme, ¡Que más puede pasar! -veras, ayer que llegamos encontré a Sesshomaru y a Rin cuando salí por unas cosas para preparar la cena, y pues comenzamos a hablar y le dije que no te había visto pues recién llegábamos Miroku y yo de Estados Unidos-me contó -¿y que te dijo?-pregunte, ¿por qué me la hacen larga?, solo díganme que demonios pasa -pues mientras Rin jugaba y comía un helado, Sesshomaru comenzó a decirme que tu le gustabas y que de eso apenas se había dado cuenta ahora que no estabas yendo a casa de ellos E Inuyasha-me termino de decir rápidamente -¿qué?-yo me quede en estado de shock como es posible ya nada puede empeorar, primero Inuyasha me dice que me ama una noche que viene a la casa y tenemos relaciones, aunque bueno a mi punto de vista hicimos el amor aunque todavía no estoy segura pero ahora resulta que yo le gusto a su hermano mayor Sesshomaru y que yo recuerde Sesshomaru incluso tiene mi misma situación el cuida a Rin la niña que encontró en la calle y que resultaba que estaba en un orfanato, hay Dios ¡No es Justo!!  
  
Bueno este es el primer capitulo, la verdad es que no creo que este fic quede largo pero bueno, les digo que se aceptan sugerencias, y lo que ustedes quieran así es que manden lo que gusten, y por favor como suplica dejen Reviews mínimo para saber que no les gusto. Y bueno me pueden escribir si gustan a anyashoryuky@yahoo.com.mx, kaoru_anel@hotmail.com, shoryvkyanya@att.net.mx Mataitane! ATTE: Anya Shoryuky Akogare Ankokuna 


	2. Pido Perdon!

Notas de la Autora:  
  
Pido una disculpa a los que están leyendo mi fic, ya que por desventura mía U_U... ¡ESTA COMPUTADORA DEL DEMONIO ME TRASPAPELO EL ARCHIVO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...  
  
Ya calmada mi ira, ¬¬ bueno, ya corregí el "pequeño" error técnico que todos ustedes mis amables lectores pudieron observar [Oh poderoso Ra! Por que no eres por una sola vez condescendiente conmigo, por los dioses!], créanme que me apena que haya sucedido este desventurado accidente U_U pero mi vida es así de cruel así que solo me queda pedirles una disculpa y un poco de paciencia a la tonta de mi...  
  
Bueno nos vemos Matane 


	3. Mi Pequeño Shippo

Bueno aquí estoy yo con el segundo capitulo, y para no hacerla larga los veré al final.  
  
Ya saben Inuyasha no me pertenece le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi-sama  
  
Me siento mal, desde ayer que vino Sango no me he sentido nada bien y ya no se si lo que me hace sentir así es mi mente o es que en serio estoy enferma, y lo que me molesta es que el imbecil no viene ni a decirme que me olvide del asunto, por lo menos Kikyo no se a aparecido por estos rumbos por que si no me moriría en el acto.  
  
-Kagome.-murmuro alguien desde la entrada  
  
-¿si?-me levante un poco de mi cama-ah eres tu Shippo-le dije al pequeño niño que estaba aferrado al marco de la puerta-ven Shippo-lo llame cosa a la que sonrío y casi corrió hasta la cama  
  
-Kagome te sientes muy mal?-me pregunto mientras yo lo abrazaba  
  
-no mucho pero no me quiero levantar-le conteste  
  
-oye y por que no ha venido el tonto de Inuyasha ese no te deja sola por más de dos días-me dijo el pequeño  
  
-ya lo se pero no se por que no ha venido-conteste medio mintiéndole y a la vez no pero estoy segura que puse cara melancólica por que me esta viendo con preocupación y odio preocupar a mi pequeño Shippo  
  
-pero... por que no vamos a verlo a lo mejor esta enfermo-me dijo con un poco de nerviosismo pero estoy segura de que con la intención de que me mejorase  
  
-¿quieres ir a verlo?-le pregunte  
  
-bueno si, pero no se si quieres ir-me contesto  
  
-entonces ve a bañarte y a cambiarte, iremos en cuanto este lista-conteste con una sonrisa lo más convincente posible  
  
-en serio?!!!-se emociono de tal forma que sonreí abiertamente  
  
-si-conteste riendo de la cara que había puesto-pero si no te apuras no te llevo-le dije a tono de amenaza  
  
-si ya voy!-dijo y de inmediato salió de la cama con dirección a su habitación  
  
Valla, no me había dado cuenta de cuanto lo extrañaba Shippo, pero creo que lo mejor es que le deje con el y me invente una excusa para irme, espero Shippo no se sienta mal por ello, pero no creo estar lista para hablar ni con Inuyasha ni mucho menos con Sesshomaru y menos ahora que se lo que siente por mi, bueno será mejor que me levante a bañar y vallamos a verles.  
  
Media hora después...  
  
-bueno ya vamonos Shippo-le hable a Shippo quien todavía se encontraba arriba en su cuarto empacando no se que cosas en su mochila  
  
-ya vine-me dijo bajando de las escaleras con su mochila y una playera y pantalón que le había regalado Inuyasha hacía algún tiempo  
  
-bien pues sube tu mochila a la cajuela del coche o si no se nos va a hacer muy tarde-le hable mientras tomaba un abrigo para mi y una chamarra para el pues siempre que íbamos a casa de Inuyasha salíamos muy tarde y por lo general venia el a dejarnos en mi auto y se regresaba sabrá kami como pues su casa queda a 15 minutos en coche  
  
-ya nos vamos?-me pregunto Shippo subiéndose a la parte de atrás del coche  
  
-si-me subí al asiento del conductor y se abrió la puerta del garage automática, después saque el coche y conduje hasta su casa con un nerviosismo monumental pero se me ocurrió una idea para no sufrir tanto-oye Shippo, que tal si vamos por Miroku y Sango-le dije viéndolo mirar por la ventana gracias al retrovisor  
  
-en serio? Pero que no se habían ido de viaje?-me pregunto animado supuse por que le dijera que estaban aquí en Tokio  
  
-pues ayer regresaron pero como estabas en casa de tu amigo ya no los pudiste ver-le dije a lo que el me respondió con una enorme sonrisa lo cual me fue suficiente para cambiar mi rumbo hacía la casa de Miroku a donde se había ido a vivir Sango  
  
-pero por que no me esperaron??-me pregunto acercándose a mi  
  
-por que tenían muchas cosas que hacer, pero cuando les dije que no estabas se desilusionaron pues querían ver como estabas-le dije a lo que me sonrío cosa que adjudique al hecho de que Miroku y Sango preguntaron por el, un rato después ya nos encontrábamos con la reja de entrada-mira, ya llegamos- le dije a Shippo  
  
-¡si!-se emociono y en cuanto detuve el auto salio y toco el timbre de la casa, y justo cuando yo llegue con el Sango nos contesto por el comunicador  
  
-¿si?, ¿quién es?-pregunto mi amiga  
  
-soy yo Sango-le conteste  
  
-¡Ah!! Eres tu Kagome!!, en seguida te abro-me dijo y en unos minutos salió ella a abrirnos  
  
-hola-salude  
  
-¡Hola!-me saludo mientras nos abrazábamos-y no creas que me he olvidado de ti-le dijo a Shippo mientras acariciaba su cabeza  
  
-los extrañe mucho-dijo Shippo feliz pero con ganas de llorar mientras se abrazaba a Sango, bueno ahora que lo pienso Shippo bien podría decir que Sango es su tía pues la relación que llevamos ella y yo más que de amigas es de hermanas  
  
-y díganme que les trae pro aquí?-me pregunto Sango mientras cargaba en brazos a Shippo  
  
-pues venía a ver si tu y Miroku no querían acompañarnos a ver a Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, y a parte venía para que Shippo los viera pues ayer no tuvo la oportunidad-le conteste con deseos de que aceptara a mi primer petición  
  
-claro!, solo dejen me cambio, pero pasen por favor-me contesto mientras nos conducía por el pasillo de acceso a la casa  
  
-¿y Miroku?-le pregunte  
  
-esta arriba, como acabamos de llegar le han dado dos días de descanso en el trabajo-me contesto  
  
-es cierto, te llevo como regalo de que ahora eras su novia pero el viaje era un viaje de trabajo-rememore  
  
-si pero se fueron por mucho tiempo-reprocho Shippo  
  
-pero Shippo si solo nos fuimos por dos meses y medio-contesto alguien desde la puerta  
  
-pero de todos modos fue mucho-contesto Shippo volteando a ver a Miroku  
  
-hola Kagome-me saludo  
  
-hola Miroku-conteste-Shippo-le dije a lo que el de inmediato dio señal a Sango de que lo bajara para ir a saludar a Miroku  
  
-hola pequeño Shippo-lo saludo Miroku revolviendo su castaño cabello  
  
-hola Miroku-le contesto el sonriendo  
  
-Sango-la llame-y Kirara-le pregunte por su gatita rubia  
  
-oh, ella, pues esta con Inuyasha, se las deje a ellos pues Rin me suplico y me dijo que la cuidaría pero anteayer no tuve tiempo de ir a casa de ellos a recogerla y ayer te fui a ver a ti-me contesto  
  
-pues entonces que esperamos, vamos a su casa y aprovechamos para traer a la pequeña-dijo Miroku  
  
-si, pero primero me cambio y después vamos-le dijo  
  
-de acuerdo-conteste yo  
  
Bueno hasta aquí mi segundo capitulo espero que les haya gustado y pues primero que nada agradezco mi primer review [Arigatou Gozaimasu poderoso Ra! Es en estos momento que me doy cuenta de que no me has abandonado]  
  
DarkLady_Iria: Pues gracias por tu apoyo, y créeme que le voy a poner mucho empeño y pues aquí tienes el segundo capitulo que ojala te agrade  
  
Bien esto fue todo por hoy nos vemos luego!!  
  
Mataitane!!  
  
ATTE:  
  
Anya Shoryuky 


	4. Reunion en Casa de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru

Anya: Bien primero vamonos con el fic, y luego las notas... y les tengo que informar que si los Dioses en especial el bendito Ra son benevolentes conmigo tal vez para Navidad o Año Nuevo reciba como regalo los derechos de Inuyasha  
  
Belle_Destiny: Se vale soñar, así que sigue soñando ¬¬  
  
Pam-chan: si déjenla mi hermana se emociona  
  
Anya: ¬_¬ ejem... bueno pero mientras tanto T_T le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi  
  
Bien, parece que este día no va a estar tan mal... aunque no se con Inuyasha no puedo saber como va a acabar el día pues regularmente peleamos y considerando lo sucedido no se pero por lo menos vienen Sango y Miroku...  
  
-Kagome, esta sonando tu celular...-me señalo Shippo el instrumento  
  
-si, contéstalo tu Shippo-le dije para no distraerme  
  
-si-me dijo y tomo el celular para contestarlo-bueno, ah si, si ahorita te la paso-  
  
-quien es?-pregunte  
  
-es Sango-me dijo y puse la mano y coloco el celular en ella  
  
-Gracias Shippo-le dije en cuanto coloco el celular en mi mano-Bueno- conteste...  
  
-ah si no te preocupes...-  
  
-estas segura de que estas bien Kagome, sino puedo pedirle a Miroku que se lleve a Shippo y yo me voy contigo-  
  
-estoy bien no se preocupen tanto chicos, Sango cuando lleguemos allá es cuando debes de preocuparte-  
  
-si pero por lo que oigo no estas ni preparada para llegar-  
  
-ya veremos cuando estemos allá-  
  
20 minutos después  
  
-bueno ya llegamos-dije en voz alta como dándome ánimos mientras Shippo se veía muy feliz al ver la residencia, a veces no entiendo como es que me puedo llevar bien con alguien que viene de una familia tan poderosa, después de todo yo antes decía que los ricos no eran más que, fresitas y excéntricos que no valían la pena hasta que conocí a Inuyasha y a Sesshomaru y aunque al principio no me llevaba muy bien con este ultimo ahora nos llevamos todos de maravilla  
  
-oye Kagome, que ese no es Inuyasha y...-Shippo no dijo el nombre por que se me quedo mirando fijamente  
  
-es Kouga...-de inmediato me estacione y detrás de mi Miroku y baje del auto y le dije a Shippo que se quedara dentro y Miroku bajo con Sango de su auto mientras nos acercábamos a donde estaba el par por lo que parece Kouga fue el que inicio pues Inuyasha esta contra la reja  
  
-ya te pregunte dos veces, y solo me evades quiero que me digas donde esta Kagome!-grito Kouga, fue ahí donde me di cuenta de que el era el que había iniciado todo  
  
-ya te dije que no la he visto no ha venido para nada y mejor así para que no la encuentres!!!-rezongó Inuyasha exasperado, parece ser que esta discusión ya tiene rato pero no a pasado a mas  
  
-no te metas, Kagome será mi esposa cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir- bien, no se han golpeado a pesar del tema ya es un punto a favor de este par  
  
-ni se te ocurra decir eso-soltó con voz queda Inuyasha pero como estábamos cerca lo alcance a escuchar-no vuelvas a decir eso ni de broma!-le grito  
  
-Inuyasha!, que esta pasando?-lo llame ya desesperada a lo que ambos se me quedaron viendo sorprendidos  
  
-que sucede Inuyasha?-pregunto tranquilo Miroku parándose al lado de Inuyasha  
  
-nada, solo que Kouga vino a molestar-dijo arto de la persona frente a el mencionado, estoy segura de que esto ya tiene rato, me alegra que Inuyasha no haya empezado una pelea  
  
-tu molestas más, no puedo creer que todavía Kagome siga siendo tu amiga cuando todo el mundo sabe con que clase de sanguijuelas te juntas, o es que acaso se te olvido que a ti te gusta la perra de Kikyo-le reclamo Kouga yo solo baje la vista al piso  
  
-mejor cállate-reclamo Inuyasha-o es que a caso no se te olvida que tu tambien, o es mentira de que Kagura fue tu novia-  
  
-ja, eso es una completa mentira, nunca me ha interesado esa perra-rugió Kouga yo tambien se que es mentira pues llegue a hablar una sola vez con Kagura y tuve la oportunidad de preguntarle, la cual me contesto que todos decían eso por que Naraku había corrido el rumor-y lo tuyo todo el mundo lo sabe!-hablo de nuevo Kouga lo cual me saco de mi ensimismamiento  
  
-ja, lo mío no te interesa-dio media vuelta Inuyasha hacia nosotros con intención de que nos fuéramos los cinco mientras yo me quedaba atrás y Miroku vigilaba la espalda de Inuyasha  
  
-pues entonces a ti tampoco te debería de interesar, pues te recuerdo que Kagome es tu amiga y Kikyo por lo que se bien podría ser tu pareja-le dijo Kouga intentando abrazarme a lo cual recibió un tremendo golpe por parte de Inuyasha  
  
-principio de cuentas, no vuelvas a tocar a Kagome, segundo no ando con Kikyo y tercero lárgate de aquí o llamare a la policía-dijo terminantemente Inuyasha-Kagome, sube al auto, Miroku, Sango ustedes al suyo, esta conversación se acabo-hablo tomando mi mano y llevándome a mi auto donde nos esperaba Shippo, me pidió las llaves sin decirme nada me subí del lado del copiloto con Shippo e Inuyasha en el volante mientras Miroku y Sango subían a su auto para dejar a Kouga bastante adolorido y en estado de Shock en el momento en el que yo veía preocupada a Inuyasha al tiempo en que el y Miroku arrancaban para llegar a la puerta de la residencia donde vivían Inuyasha y Sesshomaru  
  
-oye Inuyasha, que sucedió-pregunto Shippo mientras se abrazaba a mí  
  
-nada Shippo, no te apures, por cierto...-Inuyasha no continuo lo cual me preocupo  
  
-¿qué sucede?-pregunte nerviosa de que algo malo sucediera o que fuera a decir algo  
  
-no, olvídalo no tiene importancia-intento no decirme Inuyasha mientras los guardias abrían la reja de entrada a la casa y todos nos adentrábamos a los jardines de la mansión  
  
-sabes que para mi si la tiene-le dije preocupada-¿qué sucede?-le dije cuando detuvo el auto tomando su mejilla para que me volteara a ver  
  
-adentro te digo-me contesto, dejándome en la incertidumbre mientras salíamos del auto los tres y Miroku y Sango nos alcanzaban  
  
-creo que vamos a tener una larga charla todos no es así-dijo Miroku mirando a Inuyasha  
  
-si, así parece-contesto Inuyasha  
  
-bueno, entremos-sugirió Sango a lo que todos comenzamos a subir las escaleras de acceso a la entrada mientras en un impulso subí mi vista para comprobar que Sesshomaru nos observaba  
  
-por que tardaste tanto-le dijo en tono frío a Inuyasha  
  
-me tope con Kouga eso es todo-dijo indiferente el menor de ellos  
  
-¿y?-momento esto es raro, Sesshomaru normalmente cuando se trata de Kouga termina la conversación en cuanto oye su nombre  
  
-nada, solo lo eché de aquí cuando llegaron-contesto Inuyasha un tanto perplejo estoy segura pero no lo demostró demasiado, lo conozco muy bien  
  
-Hola, Shippo-saludo Rin  
  
-Hola Rin-dijo Shippo y se apresuro a subir las escaleras  
  
-Rin-hablo Sesshomaru  
  
-¿Si?-pregunto la niña sonriente  
  
-suban a tu cuarto de juegos y si quieres muéstrale tus juguetes nuevos-le ordeno aunque en tono dulce, se nota que adora a esa niña  
  
-si!-sonrió ampliamente-vamos Shippo, vamos a jugar!-le hablo mientras corría con dirección a la puerta frente a nosotros llevándose a Shippo  
  
-será mejor que entren-hablo una voz, la de una persona mayor  
  
-si, Myoga ya vamos-dijo con fastidio Inuyasha a lo que no pude evitar sonreír, después de todo la cara que pone es muy graciosa  
  
Ya adentro...  
  
-traje te-dije cuando entre a la sala en la que comúnmente nos reuníamos  
  
-no tenías que hacerlo-dijo Sesshomaru en un tono que no supe si fue frío o amable, u_u creo que me voy a tener que acostumbrar a los intentos de desplante de amabilidad de Sesshomaru para con migo  
  
-no hay cuidado-dije con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa que hizo reír a Sango  
  
-joven Inuyasha, no cree que debería de dejar de lado sus peleas con ese muchacho llamado Kouga-dijo Myoga que estaba en la sala cuando yo llegue, el es muy sabio aunque bueno su forma de ser es muy especial  
  
-feh, mientras ese inútil crea tener poder sobre Kagome no dudare en matarlo-dijo Inuyasha decidido mirándome a mi  
  
-para la próxima llámame será más fácil ahuyentarlo si lo enfrentamos los dos-dijo Sesshomaru con bastante enojo  
  
-oye Sesshomaru desde cuando te preocupas-dijo Sango insinuando algo que bien entendí y estoy segura de que Inuyasha se esta haciendo a la idea, creo que será mejor que salga de aquí  
  
-bueno, ahora explíquenme que hacía Kouga aquí, todos sabemos que su imán es Kagome-expuso Miroku  
  
-pues parece que vino ayer y no la vio, y pensando que yo me la había llevado me ataco en cuanto regrese del gimnasio-(Anya: se imaginan a Inuyasha o a Sesshomaru en el gimnasio *_* Pam: poderoso Ra, ayúdala)  
  
-y por cierto es extraño que no vengas en dos días Kagome, y más que Inuyasha no haya ido a molestarte a tu casa-recitó Sesshomaru  
  
-eso es muy cierto-asintió Miroku junto a todos los demás, yo solo preferí no opinar  
  
-quieren dejar de molestar-se enojo Inuyasha  
  
-pero Inuyasha, esa es la verdad-le dijo Sango a punto de carcajearse como todos por la expresión de Inuyasha y es seguro que hasta Sesshomaru esta a punto de reír  
  
-joven Sesshomaru-hablo una persona mayor desde la puerta a quien todos reconocimos  
  
-que sucede Jaken-le contesto Sesshomaru sin mirarlo -lo que sucede es que les acaban de traer una invitación-contesto Jaken acercándose y entregando la susodicha  
  
-a ver?-me acerque a Sesshomaru y le quite la invitación de las manos y de reojo alcance a mirar que medio se ruborizo y Sango me miraba con cara de "solo míralo", se ve que le hace gracia que al mayor le guste yo y que el menor me guste a mi, vaya cuadro amoroso bueno en realidad ahora ya es pentágono  
  
-bueno y que dice?-pregunto con impaciencia Sango para sacarme de mis pensamientos, justo antes de que alguien más dijera algo-bueno aquí dice, *| Mis muy queridos, amigos, es un placer el poder invitarlos a la fiesta que he organizado con motivo de la víspera de Navidad, para mi sería un verdadero honor el poder recibirlos el día 19 de Diciembre en el Salón de eventos Mizuriha, no hay necesidad de boletos por lo que podrán llevar a quien gusten. Atte: Yukashiro Totosai |*  
  
Anya: Bueno hasta aquí el tercer capítulo, y ahora agradezco los reviews recibidos que aunque no he leído recientemente agradezco infinitamente, solo aviso que estuve fuera por problemas con los exámenes, un castigo y una computadora que hace lo que se le pega la gana (quien demonios dijo que la computadora solo hace lo que se le ordena ¬_¬) 


	5. capìtulo 4

Anya: hola no se preocupen si a alguien le gusto el fic, pues no pienso dejarlo estancado, lo voy a terminar pero como dije en el capitulo anterior, esta PINCHÉ COMPUTADORA HIJA DE SU PUTA MADRE [respiración agitada]  
  
BelleDestiny: bueno, hasta yo por primera vez en mi historia pienso pasársela ¬¬  
  
Anya: no me animes ;;  
  
Charmed: ya déjenla, ya sufrió bastante o se olvidan que esta es una adicta a anime y a las computadoras  
  
Anya: gracias tía!! Tu si me comprendes no como mis malvadas hermanas  
  
Pam-chan y BelleDestiny: PERDONA! ¿A QUIEN LE ESTAS LLAMANDO MALVADA?  
  
Pam-chan: aquí la única que encaja en la descripción es Belle  
  
BelleDestiny: pues si no quieres que lo aplique... ¡SHET UP! ¬¬  
  
Anya: creo que elegí muy mal mis palabras °°  
  
BelleDestiny: a no ¿enserio?, no me digas ¬¬ [sarcasmo puro]  
  
Anya: ya vamonos al fic, mientras me encargo de mi regaño UU  
  
-pues me parece que sería una fantástica idea ir, ¿no creen?-dijo Miroku a todos, la verdad yo no se si ir, me gustaría ir con Inuyasha pero después de lo que paso ya no se si hablarle o no  
  
-pues, por que no, si además Totosai, no les pondría objeción a ninguno de ustedes a ir-les dijo Myoga  
  
-Myoga por si no te has dado cuenta, la invitación dice claramente que puede ir todo a quien nosotros queramos llevar-le recalco Inuyasha  
  
-pero entonces iremos todos o alguien dice lo contrario-dijo Sesshomaru observándonos a todos  
  
-yo tal vez no vaya-les dije Inuyasha se veía molesto y Sesshomaru algo triste mientras Miroku me veía con cara extrañada y Sango recriminándome por lo que acababa de decir  
  
-pero... ¿por qué Kagome?-me pregunto Sesshomaru  
  
-porque tengo algunos pendientes y no se si quede libre para ir a la fiesta- me excuse de la forma más sincera posible, si supieran que es por que Inuyasha va a ir por lo que no quiero  
  
-bueno, antes de que salgas Kagome con otra cosa, organizamos desde ahora lo de el cumpleaños de Shippo y Rin-dijo Sango, es cierto, desde que conozco a Inuyasha siempre hemos juntado los cumpleaños de los niños y los festejamos aquí, ¿por qué? Por que como nadie sabe que día nacieron y nosotros los registramos el mismo día  
  
-si me parece buena idea-contesto Sesshomaru, que por lo regular solo decía lo que iba a poner el y nosotros nos las arreglábamos con lo demás  
  
-ah, pero Kagome, me acompañas a ver a Kirara, por favor, y ahorita venimos a ver que vamos a hacer-dijo Sango mientras se paraba y me jalaba como si nada, yo no decía nada ya se lo que viene, una regañada por lo sucedido ya estando fuera de la sala y a una distancia la suficiente para que no nos escucharan...  
  
-bien... ¿ahora que te pasa?-me pregunto lo bastante tranquila que podía estar  
  
-nada-conteste yo de lo más natural  
  
-creí que ibas a hablar con Inuyasha, o mínimo dejar que el intentara decirte algo por lo ocurrido-me dijo  
  
-si, pero no vale a pena después de todo, yo solo fui un juego el no me ama a mi así que no puedo reclamar en absoluto nada, tal vez solo esperar a ver que sucede-respondí con unas ganas de llorar  
  
-y si sales embarazada-esa era la cosa que más temía quien sabe que sucedería y los problemas que le traería a Inuyasha si se enteraban que tenia un hijo de el mas que nada por la posición económica que tienen  
  
-no se, tal vez lo mejor fuera que me fuera y me alejara de Inuyasha para siempre-conteste sin poder evitar derramar una lagrima  
  
-es que acaso te has vuelto completamente loca!-se angustio Sango  
  
-no solo estoy siendo relista, no puedo permanecer cerca de el, sabiendo que perdí mi virginidad con el y que tal vez este esperando un hijo suyo y peor aun sabiendo que no me ama-ahora si ya estoy llorando, me lo merezco por tonta  
  
-pero intenta hablar con el no puedes irte así como así y darle gusto a Kikyo, ella siempre te ha encelado por que tu siempre has podido mantenerte mas cerca de Inuyasha que ella, y dejarlo es como dejarlo a la cuerda floja, tu y yo sabemos que Kikyo es una ruleta rusa-me dijo desesperada echándome en cara todo, si Inuyasha hubiera estado ahí estaría muy molesto por la forma en que Sango esta hablando de Kikyo  
  
-lo se pero no puedo, como quieres que lo haga tu ya lo has visto ni siquiera me dirige la palabra-le hable yo ya desesperada  
  
-te recuerdo que Inuyasha es muy orgulloso no importa lo que suceda el nunca te va a hablar ni a buscar mientras tu estés con nosotros, a lo mucho el te buscara o intentara algo cuando pueda encontrarte sola-me dijo Sango pero aun así, Inuyasha suele ser más abierto conmigo, al menos un poco más que con los demás, ni con Sesshomaru es así y ahora ni siquiera me ha llevado la contraria ni me ha dicho nada  
  
-pero es que...-intente hablar pero Sango me abrazo  
  
-solo tenle paciencia no es lo que siempre me dijiste con Miroku, y yo estaba peor que tu, yo no tenía prácticamente nada por que el siempre andaba con una y con otra y ahora mírame estoy a un paso el matrimonio ahora intenta cumplir tu propio consejo para seguir, el todavía no ha decidido ni ha dicho nada, solo míralo así, esperaremos a ver que hace Inuyasha si para cuando tengamos los resultados de las pruebas y estas embarazada e Inuyasha no quiere hablar ni nada yo misma te alejare de Inuyasha lo prometo-me dijo reconfortándome, aunque bueno esperare, por ahora esperare y si estoy embarazada aunque sea sola me hare cargo de mi hijo y de Shippo lejos de el  
  
-esta bien-conteste ya más tranquila  
  
-ahora vamos a limpiarte esa cara para que cuando entramos nadie note nada- me dijo volviéndome a jalar  
  
-oye Sango-le hable mientras caminábamos hacia uno de los dos baños de la planta baja  
  
-si?-me contesto deteniéndose  
  
-¿por qué de entre todas las posibilidades no me dijiste nada de Sesshomaru- dije yo ya para reírme un rato  
  
-por una muy sencilla razón... para que si no te va a importar-me dijo comenzando a reírse, obvio es cierto ni en mis sueños le haría caso a Sesshomaru  
  
-bueno en eso tienes razón-dije yo para que las dos nos pudiéramos reír a gusto después de la conversación de hace rato pero... que es eso parece cabello blanco... no, debo estar alucinando  
  
-¿qué te ocurre?-me pregunto Sango pues me vio negar con la cabeza  
  
-casi juraría que vi a Inuyasha o Sesshomaru, no se, solo vi un mecho de cabello plateado-le dije yo riendo de que me estaba volviendo loca ahora hasta lo quiero ver espiándome, si, en definitiva estoy loca  
  
-bueno vamonos antes de que se cumpla lo que dices-dijo sacando un espejo y mostrándome que tenía mi cara acostumbrada ahora entiendo por que dicen que la mejor medicina del mundo es la risa  
  
-ya regresamos!-dijimos ambas al entrar a la sala  
  
-¿y Kirara?-pregunto Miroku  
  
-decidí dejarla un rato más, todavía no nos vamos ¿o si?, solo quería ver como estaba-respondió Sango de lo más natural si supieran que ni siquiera la ha visto  
  
-bueno y entonces como vamos a quedar para lo de Navidad-pregunto Miroku de lo más tranquilo  
  
-pues que les parece si hacemos unos papeles con lo que vamos a traer y hacemos el sorteo y lo que le toque a cada uno-sugirió Sango  
  
-esta bien-contesto Sesshomaru  
  
-no tengo problema-dijo Inuyasha  
  
-bien-conteste yo  
  
-Anciano Myoga-le llamo Sango-me podría prestar un cuaderno para lo que vamos a realizar por favor-le dijo de lo más cortes, quien nos viera diría que somos unos barberos... Sesshomaru y Miroku se me han quedado viendo e Inuyasha lo hace pero más discreto es que tengo ganas de reír pero...  
  
-ya tranquilízate-me dijo Sango con las mismas ganas de reír creo que si no supo lo que estaba pensando por lo menos se dio una idea  
  
-es que fue gracioso-conteste yo y los tres hombres ahí presentes no sabían ni de que nos reíamos  
  
-bueno ya, hay que ver lo de la Navidad sino va a llegar el 24 y no vamos a hacer nada-dijo Sango  
  
-tienes razón-conteste yo  
  
-oye Miroku-le hablo Sango-no traerás tu una pluma por casualidad-le pidió Sango  
  
-si, toma amor-le dijo Miroku sacando una pluma del bolsillo de su saco  
  
-bueno entonces que es lo necesario-pregunto Sango sentándose al lado de Miroku y recargándose en la mesa de centro que Miroku jalo hacía el sillón donde estaban  
  
-pues sería, Refrescos, los adornos que le pondríamos al comedor o ¿los pondrán ustedes Sesshomaru?-pregunte al mayor que era el que regularmente decidía lo que se hacia en la casa  
  
-no te preocupes por el comedor estará listo para ese día-me contesto mirando a Jaken y Myoga los cuales salieron me imagino que van a ir a dar orden de que se arregle el comedor principal donde cenamos siempre en Navidad y cuando hay fiestas o cenas  
  
-bien, entonces se descartan los adornos-dijo Sango tachando en la lista  
  
-ahora queda tambien el vino o lo que vayamos a tomar-dijo Miroku  
  
-si pero que le ponemos?-pregunto Sango viendo a los hermanos  
  
-pues ponle bebida y al que le toque que escoja-dije yo y todos asintieron en aprobación -antes de que continúen, ¿cuántos vamos a ser?-pregunto Sesshomaru  
  
-buen punto-dijo Sango  
  
-¿vas a invitar a tu familia Kagome?-me pregunto Inuyasha  
  
-no, mi mamá me dijo que ellos no vendrán-le conteste pues ellos me hablaron días antes diciéndome ello  
  
-y tu Sango-le dijo Inuyasha para ver a quien traería  
  
-pues mañana llega Kohaku, el se va a pasar las vacaciones con nosotros-le contesto  
  
-y de nosotros-pregunto Sesshomaru, es seguro que Inuyasha vuelva a invitar a Kikyo eso hizo el año pasado para año nuevo  
  
-pues yo a nadie-contesto Inuyasha sorprendiendo al mismo Miroku  
  
-yo tampoco-contesto Sesshomaru  
  
-pe... pero-intento decir algo mientras miro a Sango y me señala que lo deje así  
  
-¿sucede algo Kagome?-me pregunta Sesshomaru  
  
-no, olvídenlo-le conteste, Inuyasha se me esta quedando viendo ¿por qué será?  
  
-Shippo y Rin tampoco invitaran a nadie supongo-dijo Sesshomaru  
  
-Shippo no creo además si fuera a invitar a alguien ya le habría pedido permiso a Inuyasha-le dije  
  
-pues no me ha dicho nada supongo que significa que no invitara a nadie- contesto Inuyasha  
  
-Rin tampoco a dicho nada-dijo Sesshomaru  
  
-entonces solo somos, 8 contando a los niños-dijo Miroku  
  
-bien, ahora terminemos con todo esto, llevamos los refrescos, la bebida y que más?-insistió Sango  
  
-pues faltan las velas y los dulces-le dije  
  
-entonces tambien las velas, y los dulces-repitió Sango  
  
-y no se olviden de la sidra-les dijo Miroku  
  
-oye que no falta tambien la corona-recordó Inuyasha  
  
-cierto y la estrella-dijo Sesshomaru, vaya costumbres que teníamos, cada navidad era cosa de que al que le tocaba la estrella traía la estrella que se ponía en el árbol a las doce y desde que veníamos todos aquí a celebrar la Navidad ponían por ello el árbol en el comedor, la corona la traía uno adornada y al que le tocaban las velas le tocaba adornarlas para la corona  
  
-me dan antojos de hacer una nacimiento-les dije a todos  
  
-nacimiento, ¿qué es eso?-me pregunto Inuyasha  
  
-es que tengo unas compañeras en la facultad que vienen de México y me contaron que en su país se tiene la costumbre de poner en Navidad debajo del árbol una serie de muñecos de barro que representan la escena de el nacimiento de Jesús, es una tradición debido a que su país es católico pero me gustaría ver como se vería uno si lo hiciéramos aquí-comente yo  
  
-son Nava-san, Ríos-san, Ramírez-san y Arroyo-san a quienes me presentaste la ves que te fui a ver a tu facultad ¿cierto?-me pregunto Sango a lo que asentí-ellas no regresaron a México ¿cierto?-me pregunto  
  
-no me dijeron que no iban a poder ir hasta el día 23-conteste  
  
-y entonces por que no les decimos que si nos ayudan-me dio la solución Sango  
  
-buena idea mañana les digo a fin que se donde queda su departamento, ¿qué dicen Sesshomaru?-le pregunte el solo me dio su consentimiento con un leve asentimiento  
  
-bueno creo que ya es todo-dijo Sango y llevo a cabo el sorteo, a Sesshomaru y a mí nos tocaba tomar dos papeles por Rin y Shippo ya que no tomábamos en cuenta a Kohaku a Inuyasha le toco la bebida a Miroku le toco la corona a Sango las velas a Sesshomaru los refrescos a Rin le toco la estrella a Shippo los dulces y a mi la Sidra ya todos de acuerdo nos íbamos a retirar cuando nos avisaron de que Shippo y Rin se quedaron dormidos en el cuarto donde se guardaban todos los juguetes de Rin para que ella jugara sola o en compañía  
  
-bien pues ya vamonos-dijo Miroku y fue cuando se nos ocurrió ver al reloj- creo que se nos hizo un poco tarde-dijo Miroku O.O  
  
-un poco-le dijo Sango  
  
-dios con razón los niños se quedaron dormidos pues si ya pasan de las 12:00-dije yo  
  
-que tal si mejor se quedan-dijo Inuyasha o no por favor eso no!  
  
-si me parece buena idea a mi no me gusta ir tan tarde-dijo Sango, oye se trata de ayudarme no de meterme entre la espada y la pared con la soga al cuello! Reproche mentalmente pero estoy segura que lo hizo a propósito  
  
-si es lo mejor si no sería despertar por lo menos a Shippo-dijo Sesshomaru tomándolo por excusa pero el no es el que me preocupa es su hermanito el que me representa un problema más serio  
  
-bien pues Myoga manda preparar la alcoba de Kagome y la de Miroku y Sango y una para Shippo-ordeno Inuyasha, diablos y yo estoy aquí que no puedo decir ni pizca  
  
-vamos Kagome-me jalo Sango  
  
-pe... pero-pude murmurar, o genial que ayuda... TT demonios este no es mi día  
  
Anya: Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo espero que les guste  
  
BelleDestiny: y les informo a todos que los dos problemas presentados anteriormente se han resuelto  
  
Anya: si es cierto ya me asegure de que esta tonta computadora no me revuelva los archivos y ya arregle lo que no podía recibir reviews de autores anónimos, agradezco los comentarios Mataitane  
  
BelleDestiny: bye bye 


	6. capitulo 5

Anya Shoryuky: la verdad solo pensaba poner 2 capítulos pero Belle me dijo algo muy cierto  
  
BelleDestiny: permítanme explicar esta idiota y sus exámenes la han conllevado a no tener Internet por tiempo indefinido lo cual acredita que su único método de acceso a red sea un cyber café o café Internet como le digan o mi misma casa  
  
Anya Shoryuky: Por lo que lo que me ha recomendado mi hermana y superior en jefe es que suba todos los capítulos que tengo que no son mucho TT pero de todas formas si no lo hago me mata así que al final... mejor lo hago... verdad jeje... Destiny no te han dicho que esas navajas sientan bien tu espíritu iracundo... hay algún medico entre el publico ¡¡  
  
-bien, ahora me quieres explicar-le dije a Sango algo molesta  
  
-solo piénsalo así facilitamos las cosas, o no te parece que será más fácil que Inuyasha se te acerque estando a solas dentro de su misma casa a que te vaya a buscar hasta la tuya-me dijo  
  
-te recuerdo que ya lo ha hecho una vez-conteste  
  
-pues si lo que quieres es que venga por segunda vez nada mejor que esperarlo en una habitación que te recuerdo esta al lado de la de el, casi- me sonrió tomando el cepillo que estaba en el tocador para comenzar a cepillar mi cabello, siempre que me quedo en esta casa, Inuyasha manda que pongan esta habitación pero por dos segundos vi que Sesshomaru no estaba de acuerdo y que me quería mandar a otra pero mejor no digo ni hago nada  
  
-oye Sango crees que él intente hablar de ello-le pregunte un poco más tranquila  
  
-es probable que hasta por eso haya sido el ofrecimiento-me contesto, ojala y sea como dice  
  
-pero... -no puedo evitar soltar un murmullo  
  
-¿qué sucede?-me pregunta  
  
-que tal y si lo que quiere es hablar pero solo para decirme que no le intereso que lo de ese día fue solo por jugar y que se va a ir con Kikyo-le termine diciendo  
  
-pues si eso sucede nos iremos y veras como hasta Sesshomaru te apoyara y si lo que deseas es no volver a ver a Inuyasha yo y Miroku nos encargaremos de ello-me contesto y asentí-ahora solo te recojo el cabello en una trenza y se acabo-me dijo pues cuando nos quedábamos juntas o en la misma casa me arreglaba el cabello para que no se me "estropeara" como decía ella  
  
-tengo miedo de hablar con Inuyasha sobre lo sucedido-le dije  
  
-pero ahora dime tu, ¿te arrepientes?-me dijo ella abrazándome mientras nos veíamos ambas al espejo  
  
-aunque tal vez debiera de decir lo contrario, no-conteste segura  
  
-entonces, ¿que te da miedo?, si tu estas firme en tus sentimientos-me dijo  
  
-el que me abandone-dije reanudando mi tristeza-y que se olvide de mí-  
  
-tranquila, no te preocupes ya veras como todo saldrá bien-me dijo-ahora duérmete mañana será otro día-me dijo mientras me soltaba y se dirigía a la puerta  
  
-buenas noches-le dije  
  
-buenas noches-me contesto, mientras tanto yo apenas me ponía de pie de la silla frente al tocador, y me dirigía directo a la cama que se encontraba a mis espaldas ya abierta pues hacía poco que había entrado una mucama a ello, me acuesto pero por alguna razón todavía no puedo dormir, por ahora solo me quedo mirando la misma habitación que tantas veces antes he ocupado, me pregunto que tendrá esta habitación para que Inuyasha siempre este tan empecinado en que la ocupe precisamente yo, pero he visto la habitación en la que duerme Shippo y es mucho mas pequeña que esta me pregunto si esta habitación fue ocupada por alguien anteriormente  
  
-me gustaría saber ¿por qué?-murmure soltando un suspiro, valla y pensé que solo necesitaba tenerlo cerca, no puedo creer que hasta extrañe discutir con el, hm?, ¿quién estará tocando la puerta a estas horas?  
  
-pase-dije para saber quien era  
  
-¿estabas dormida?-me pregunto mientras entraba, no puede ser Sango tenia razón vino a verme  
  
-no, yo...-me iba a poner de pie  
  
-no, no te pares-me dijo mientras se quedaba de pie al lado de la cama, por lo que ante su negativa solo palmee un poco al lado mío en la cama seña de que mínimo se sentara donde le indicara y así lo hizo, parece que no quiere pelear por que por lo regular se niega  
  
-y bien?-para comenzar con la conversación pues aunque quiere hablar conmigo es notorio que no quiere comenzar-que es lo que sucede?-  
  
-yo venía a... a pedirte una disculpa-parece triste  
  
-una disculpa?, ¿por qué?-mientras coloco mi mano en su mejilla  
  
-por lo que hice-ha desviado su mirada de la mía pero sin soltarse de mi mano, me siento tan bien así, con el a solas  
  
-no tenias que pedírmela-le dije con algo de tristeza al verlo así, pero rebosante de felicidad al tenerlo aquí conmigo-yo no te recrimino nada-  
  
-pero Kagome, yo...-lo he callado con un dedo sobre los labios sino nunca saldremos de esta discusión por eso le sonrío para que se tranquilice  
  
-Inuyasha... estoy feliz...-no pude evitar murmurar aquellas palabras, y lo peor es que soy capaz de arrepentirme pues su corazón le pertenece a Kikyo, Kikyo lo es todo para el  
  
-¿por qué?- mejor no le digo nada, que tonta soy no puedo hacer otra cosa más que sonreírle tristemente, no puedo creerlo-nunca me ocultas nada, ¿que pasa?-me insiste, yo...  
  
-¿te arrepientes?-he centrado mi mirada en la cama, no puedo mirarlo  
  
-¿cómo dices?-se sorprendió lo puedo sentir  
  
-te arrepientes de haberlo hecho conmigo, ¿no es así?-vuelvo a preguntar ladeando mi cabeza para que Inuyasha no mirara mi rostro y dejando caer mi mano del suyo, siento que se ha levantado de la cama, creo que es cierto, solo Kikyo le importa-no te preocupes, lo entiendo, después de todo no importa realmente-he dejado caer una lagrima, oh no, no puedo creer que sea tan débil  
  
-y si te he dejado embarazada?-me habla  
  
-no pienso deshacerme de el o ella si es que es tuyo pero sino quieres que Kikyo se entere me iré, no te preocupes-ya no puedo contenerme ahora si estoy llorando  
  
-no quiero-contesto, creo que eso es todo, se olvidara... de mí...  
  
-esta... esta bien...-  
  
-no entiendes, no quiero que te vayas-no puedo creer lo que esta diciendo, y yo solo lo miro ahí frente a la puerta de espaldas a mi, con los puños apretados y... ¿qué... que es eso?, parece, una, una lagrima... -tengo miedo... -iba a decir algo más pero creo que se ha detenido por lo que he hecho, no pude evitarlo, no soporto verlo así-Kagome... -susurro, yo solo lo abrazo más fuerte recargando mi frente contra su espalda-le gustas a Sesshomaru-puedo sentir que está tenso  
  
-lo se-conteste esperando alguna reacción de el  
  
-y tu... -sonrío a sus espaldas a veces es tan ingenuo  
  
-no Inuyasha, por el no siento más que una fuerte amistad, en parte por que es tu hermano-conteste antes de que me dijera algo  
  
-tal vez fuera mejor que tu le entregaras todo lo que me das a mi, a el- susurro  
  
-no, no puedo, por que mi corazón tiene dueño-se ha quedado callado pero parece algo más calmado y a tomado mis manos que están en su pecho  
  
-por que todavía después de todo lo que he hecho no has querido irte-me insistió  
  
-por que, primero no me has dejado hacerlo y segundo por que no quiero, te conozco, nunca me quisiste cerca de aquellos a los que yo les interesaba- solté una risa pequeña-pero yo tampoco quiero estar lejos de ti-  
  
-tal vez eso sería lo mejor, tal vez así no te haría tanto daño-no digas eso, por favor... no digas que te alejaras de mí... -¿por que lloras?-  
  
-¿sabes?, hace tiempo me hice una promesa-a temblado  
  
-¿que promesa?-esta algo alterado, podría decir asustado pero tal vez es solo imaginación mía debido a que estoy llorando  
  
-me prometí, que no me separaría de ti, hasta que tu me lo pidieras de corazón, que el día en que tu me dijeras que no querías verme más, no me volverías a ver y que tu felicidad sería la mía aunque no la pudiese ver-he soltado mis manos y ahora me aferró a el, no quiero dejar de verlo  
  
-¿por qué has prometido semejante cosa?-me dijo alejándose un paso de mí, yo solo estoy llorando con la mano en el pecho  
  
-porque quiero que seas feliz, es lo único que deseo, o es que acaso no te has dado cuenta... -no puedo alzar mi vista-no te has dado cuenta de que te amo, no te has dado cuenta de que no me arrepiento de que tu me hayas quitado la virginidad y que si estoy embarazada de ti aceptare a ese niño porque te amo-no puedo más, me he derrumbado, soy débil pero no puedo evitarlo el es la persona que hace girar mi mundo sin el yo... me esta abrazando...  
  
-Shhhh... no hables, ya... no llores-esta tomando mi rostro! Y lo esta besando! Me ha quitado las lagrimas con sus labios!... ¿Por qué?!!!  
  
-Inuyasha-no lo resisto!, me he tirado a abrasarlo... esta acariciando mi cabello  
  
-perdóname, siempre he sido un tonto, yo... pensé que me odiabas por lo que había sucedido, perdóname, soy un tonto el más grande de ellos, por favor perdóname-me abraza como si no quisiera soltarme!  
  
-pero que quieres que te perdone?-aun me estoy dejando abrazar por el no quiero alejarme temo que se aleje de mi para siempre  
  
-Kagome, tal vez no me creas, pero yo quiero estar contigo-no puede ser, estoy soñando! No quiero despertar  
  
-pero... -intente decir algo pero el solo me tomo y me beso  
  
-ya olvídate de lo demás, no te preocupes por eso, solo déjame mostrarte que puedes estar conmigo, por favor-más que pedírmelo casi me esta suplicando  
  
-y si después te olvidas de lo que estas diciendo?-no puedo creerlo, debe ser un sueño, o yo soy la tonta que no lo quiere aceptar pero es que... esta ella de por medio  
  
-no me olvidare, lo prometo, siempre estaré contigo y si estas embarazada tendremos al bebe, y viviremos los cuatro, ¿qué dices?-me dice soltándome un poco y tomando mi rostro y mi mano  
  
-lo prometes?-he contestado  
  
-lo prometo-me... me está... me esta besando!!  
  
Anya Shoryuky: bien ahora me despido por menos de 3 segundo por que si tengo el capitulo que sigue  
  
BelleDestiny: ya apúrate quieres gusano diminuto y miserable  
  
Anya Shoryuky: si lo que tu mandes [saliendo de las sombras y mostrando heridas cuantiosas en numero y gravedad] no pregunten... mejor los veo al rato... 


	7. capitulo 6

Anya Shoryuky: Bueno aquí esta lo prometido así que, este capitulo creo que será él ultimo del día si no me ponen a escribir más, aunque no tengo la condición...  
  
BelleDestiny: Quieres que te ponga en condición ¬¬  
  
Anya Shoryuky: No así déjalo! °-°' ahora si me sudo la gota gorda...  
  
BelleDestiny: Dijiste algo ¬¬  
  
Anya Shoryuky: Nada...  
  
Pam-chan: Hay hermanita quien te viera, tan seria y tranquilita no es usual en ti... nOn  
  
Anya Shoryuky: Que linda ¬¬... deja que salga de esta y ya veremos quien ríe mejor  
  
Pam-Chan: O-OU  
  
Al día siguiente...  
  
-buenos días-salude en el comedor  
  
-dormiste bien Kagome?-me pregunto Sango  
  
-Sí, gracias y por cierto ¿donde esta Shippo?-pregunte al notar que faltaba mi pequeño  
  
-ah de estar todavía dormido-me dijo Inuyasha levantándose y plantándome un beso-buenos días, ¿cómo dormiste?-me pregunto sin tomar en cuenta al resto que nos veían extraño  
  
-bien-y mire a Sesshomaru que no golpeaba a su medio hermano o por compasión o simplemente por mucha fuerza de voluntad-acompáñame-tome su mano, mejor lo saco antes de que cada uno por su lado tenga que confrontar a los demás  
  
-¿Adónde?-pregunto sin soltarse, al contrario entrelazó sus dedos con los míos  
  
-vamos por Shippo-lo voltee a ver y...  
  
-parece ser que si arreglaron todo anoche-esa es la voz de Sango los dos nos quedamos viendo y nos besamos y seguimos caminando con rumbo a las escaleras las cuales al llegar subimos y caminamos un poco antes de llegar a una habitación muy cerca de la de Rin, Inuyasha la abrió y nos encontramos con mi pequeño dormido  
  
-Shippo-lo moví un poco-Shippo-lo volví a mover un poco más fuerte y fue cuando abrió sus ojitos todavía adormilados  
  
-buenos días-dijo al reconocernos  
  
-vamos a desayunar-Inuyasha prendió la luz-vente-dijo tomando a Shippo en brazos  
  
-deberías dejarlo que se cambiara-me levante de la cama donde durmió Shippo  
  
-no te preocupes después lo cambias, además quiero que se pruebe una ropa que compre-me dijo mientras salíamos del cuarto  
  
-como quieras-conteste sonriendo pues era una imagen para fotografía, Inuyasha cargando a Shippo mientras este se abrazaba a Inuyasha prácticamente dormido  
  
-oye y ¿vas a ir a ver a esa amiga tuya?-me pregunto mientras bajábamos las escaleras  
  
-si, ¿por qué?-ahora que querrá  
  
-entonces te llevo yo-me lo tenía que haber supuesto  
  
-claro-ya que, no voy a empezar a pelear con el, al menos no hoy que nos reconciliamos, así que hare lo que quiera  
  
-todavía dormido Shippo-le dijo Miroku cuando entrábamos al comedor  
  
-¿todavía no empiezan?-note que todavía no les habían servido  
  
-no, los estábamos esperando-me contesto Sango  
  
-Myoga-dijo Inuyasha y el anciano de inmediato mando que se les sirviera a todos, así que Inuyasha sentó a Shippo al lado de mí con una suavidad inusitada y el pequeño solo se froto sus ojos para después Inuyasha sentase al otro lado mío-que le traigan a Shippo unos Hot Cakes con miel-le dijo y de inmediato Myoga entro a la cocina  
  
-hubieras dejado que comiera lo mismo que nosotros Inuyasha-le dije  
  
-de que te preocupas tambien Rin pidió lo mismo-me contesto como si nada, aunque siempre parece que se pelean es notorio que consiente bastante a Shippo, ¿de que se estará riendo Miroku?-¿y ahora tu de que te ríes?-  
  
-de que por fin te sacaron tu lado paternal amigo-dijo Miroku soltando la carcajada y haciéndonos sonreír a Sango y a mi e incluso le saco una sonrisa a Sesshomaru mientras los niños no sabían ni de que hablábamos  
  
-Maldito Miroku!-se molesto Inuyasha  
  
-oye Kagome-me hablo Sango-me quieres decir por que el beso de la mañana y en la boca-me dijo con algo de picardía y con mirada picara lo cual intereso a Miroku extraño a Sesshomaru, hizo sonreír a Shippo y Rin mientras nosotros creo que nos hubieran podido contratar de semáforos  
  
-anden cuenten-dijo Miroku  
  
-pues es que Inuyasha y yo ya somos novios-murmure sonrojada  
  
-lo sabía!!-grito Sango  
  
-aleluya, ya era hora-dijo entusiasmado Miroku, Sesshomaru se me quedo viendo pero no dijo nada  
  
-al fin tonto!, te tardaste mucho-le reprocho Shippo sobre mis piernas y apuntando con el dedo a Inuyasha  
  
-felicidades-dijo Myoga, Rin sonreía al ver la cara de su tío roja me supongo que de vergüenza por los comentarios y a la vez de coraje, pero tambien es culpa de Inuyasha si el no me hubiera besado no tendría que pasar por esto, aunque me gusto ese beso  
  
-bueno, hay que festejar así que... ya se ¿que les parece si les pago una cena esta noche?-dijo Miroku mientras nos servían a todos el desayuno  
  
-si, y yo cuido de Shippo-se ofreció Sango, yo solo me limite a comer tal como Inuyasha, Shippo y Sesshomaru  
  
-feh, como quieran-dijo Inuyasha  
  
-pero ahora solo hay que elegir en que restaurante-dijo Miroku con cara pensativa, tocando su desayuno  
  
-eso déjamelo-dijo Sesshomaru-se de un buen restaurante-y volvió a su desayuno  
  
-en serio, que bien Sesshomaru, entonces eso queda en tus manos, Miroku lo paga y yo cuido a Shippo ahora todo arreglado solo necesitamos... -hablo Sango muy entusiasta  
  
-déjenlo así ¿quieren?-les dije  
  
Anya Shoryuky: espero les haya gustado y algo que no he dicho en los últimos capítulos... No Se Les Olviden Los Reviews... Onegai  
  
BelleDestiny: bye bye  
  
Anya Shoryuky: Mataitane 


End file.
